wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lunacy
Lunacy belongs to Galax. Please do not edit, copy, steal, or use. Thank you. Lunacy is a mentally-unwell depressed dragon. When she goes out into moonlight, she becomes insane and can't control herself. '' '''Maybe mature???' A P P E A R A N C E Luna is a very strange and deformed hybrid. Being from four different tribes, the hybridization really messed her up in many ways. She is 1/4 NightWing, 1/4 SandWing, 1/4 IceWing, and 1/4 RainWing, a very strange combination. Luna's features are equally balanced from each tribe, but they make her as a whole unbalanced. One of her wings is IceWing, but the other is RainWing. She can change the colors of her RainWing wing. The different wing style throws off her balance. Her face is kind-of normal, being just the shape of NightWing. Her face is entirely NightWing, probably her only feature that isn't abnormal because of her hybridization. Her eyes are big and bright, and they give off a look of hope. Luna's body is very small. She has a weak and frail build, barely able to support herself. She has the body shape of none of the tribes she is a hybrid of. She is so terribly deformed that sometimes her tribes cannot be identified. Her tail is quite unusual, since it has been sliced in half down the middle. It may seem like she has two tails, but it's just her one tail cut down the middle from a fight. She has a barb on the end, which has also split in two. Running down her back is the SandWing sail that is ripped and frayed, but at the top of her head is IceWing horns. One of her once beautiful, pale-blue horns is snapped off. Two of her blunt IceWing spikes are cracked and chipped. Luna's talons are blunt and broken. Luna has a RainWing frill, but it is so fragile that it does not feel like normal webbing in between. Instead it feels like a rubbery-plastic that looks like glass. She has some SeaWing glow-marks that are faded and only give off a small glow that is barely noticeable. Her scale pattern is a strange mix of all her tribes. Her coloration is chaotic, but the colors match well. Even though her scales are faded and dull, the color still comes through a little. Her main scales are a medium blue, and her accent scales are black, yellow, and green. The yellow is the most dominant accent color. Her frill and wing membranes are a dull yellow, but bright white stars still shine on them. Her RainWing wing is many different colors, because it is unable to remain the same since Luna's venom has flowed into that wing. Her eyes are bright blue, but they have a haze over them that makes them clouded over. Her tongue is forked and black. Her underbelly is a gray-white color. A B I L I T I E S Weaknesses Luna's abilities were once at a normal rate, but now they have toned down and become weak. Very, ''very ''weak. She can no longer lift her wings, let alone walk or move. Wherever she goes someone has to be with her or she might wander into trouble that she can not get out of. She is basically a disabled dragon, except that she can move to an extent. Because of Luna's mental illness, she can't think, speak, or act properly. She can only say a few words (few = one hundred or something). She has barely any knowledge, because whatever she learns she either forgets or cannot process. She has memory loss, short term memory loss to be exact, so whatever she is told to do or anything she is told at all is immediately forgotten within minutes. She cannot breath fire or frostbreath. Her hybridization conflicts it because of the IceWing frostbreath and SeaWing, not being able to breath any fire or frost. Luna has Bipolar disease. It is hard to expect how she will act because of it. Strengths Luna doesn't have many strengths, but there is one thing she does well. She can tell what many things are when she hold them. She has been taught what certain things feel like so she can identify them by touch. Even though her memory is terrible, this is one of the only things that has stuck in her mind. Abilities Luna is a very deformed hybrid, but she was gifted with NightWing Prophecy (see History). She cannot tell anyone what she sees, because she doesn't know how to form it into words due to her speech impairment. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Mature Content Category:Disabled Characters